A liquid crystal display device has advantages such as thinness, lightweight, low power consumption and so on, and is widely used in various technical fields such as computers, word processors, television sets, mobile phones, handheld terminal devices and so on. In addition, so-called touch panels of such liquid crystal display devices having a mechanics of manipulation by touch on their screen are spreading rapidly. The touch panels are widely used in mobile phones like smart phones, tablet computers, handheld terminal devices, automated teller machines, automatic vending machines, personal digital assistances, copying machines, facsimiles, game machines, guiding devices set up in facilities such as museums and department stores, car navigation systems, multifunctional terminals set up in convenience stores or monitoring devices of railroad vehicles.
The touch panel generally has a transparent electroconductive laminate comprising a transparent substrate on which a transparent electrically conductive layer is formed. Indium tin oxide is generally used to form a transparent electrically conducting layer.
A PET film or a polycarbonate film is commonly used as a substrate film of a transparent electroconductive laminate thanks to its high transparency and reasonable prices. A transparent hard coat layer can be preferably applied onto such a substrate film with a view to improving scratch resistance and durability. On the other hand, the application of a transparent hard coat layer onto a substrate causes a problem of the appearance of interference fringes. The appearance of interference fringes deteriorates visibility.
As for the appearance of interference fringes, the inventors et al., have already found a hard coating composition in the patent application No. JP 2012-079755 or JP 2012-079756, which solves the problem by providing a layer having a refractive index close to a refractive index of a polycarbonate substrate. The above two patent applications were unpublished applications at the time of filing the earlier application given as the basis for the priority. On the other hand, the hard coating composition in the above two patent applications has required further improvements.
A polycarbonate substrate is frequently stored once in the state of forming a hard coat layer and an optional electrically conducting layer. In that case, the hard coat layer or the electrically conducting layer is protected by a protection film thereon and is stored. After stored, the protection film is stripped from it and the substrate is used. When the protection film is stripped, mere stripping of the protection film is desired. In fact, however, the hard coat layer and/or other layers may be stripped together from the substrate when the protection film is stripped, by adhesion of the layer(s) to the protection film. The appearance is not properly desired, and improvement is required.